As a conventional display control apparatus, there has been proposed an arrangement, wherein a display content storing area for storing display contents generally called as a frame buffer or a plane is divided into a display content storing area exclusively used for a moving object to draw a moving object, out of display elements such as characters or images to be displayed on a screen, and a display content storing area exclusively used for a fixed object to draw an unmovable object, and only the display content storing area exclusively used for a moving object is updated in moving a display element such as an animation for enhancing the display updating speed (see e.g. patent literature 1). In the conventional device disclosed in patent literature 1, a display element, whose attribute relating to display such as the display position or the size on a screen is not changed, is drawn in the display content storing area exclusively used for a fixed object, and a display element, whose attribute relating to display is changed, is drawn in the display content storing area exclusively used for a moving object. Then, the display contents in the display content storing area exclusively used for a fixed object and in the display content storing area exclusively used for a moving object are combined for displaying on a display section.
In the above arrangement, in updating the display contents on a screen for displaying an animation, only the contents in the display content storing area exclusively used for a moving object is drawn, while omitting a drawing processing for a fixed object to implement a high-speed display updating processing.
In the conventional arrangement, however, in the case where there is a display element whose attribute relating to display may change, it is necessary to prepare a display content storing area for storing the display element of a moving object. Such a display element includes a display element whose attribute relating to display changes only in a rare condition such as error notification to a user, and whose actual possibility of updating the attribute is low. In addition to the display element whose attribute is hardly updated, in other words, a display element whose attribute relating to display is updated with a long cycle, there is a display element whose attribute relating to display is updated with a short cycle. In the case where there are two kinds of display elements whose updating frequencies of the attribute differ from each other, a display updating processing is performed for a display element whose attribute relating to display is updated with a long cycle, at the same frequency as the frequency for a display element whose attribute relating to display is updated with a short cycle, which may increase a time required for the display updating processing.